The Adventures of A Generic Mary Sue
by Sheeplion
Summary: Because I was bored, this thing is now a story. Witness the tale of a girl with no defined personality, journey across Kanto, meeting new friends and escaping the clutches of every single villainous team that I can remember!... Yes, it's another Mary Sue parody.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys! I just finished school and now I'm onto exams! Oh joy... Anyway, I've brought you this lovely piece of thing I pulled out of my brain! It's about a Mary Sue named Moonlight Amethyst Spectra- you know what!? The story will tell! Anyway, this piece is a parody and not meant to be taken seriously. I use a crap-ton of heavy sarcasm throughout the story to imply this. So please sit back and enjoy this tale about a beautiful young girl adventuring through Kanto!**

 **Regardez, sil vous plait!**

The sun rose over the small, quaint town of Pallet. The weather was predictably perfect, because I said so. Another one of the many predictable factors was that today a young girl would be choosing her starter. Her house was on the edge of the small village, where she lived alone, since her parents just weren't there for some totally obvious reason. Said girl crawled out of her bed... which she built by herself, along with the rest of her house. I mean, she had to build it own her own since her parents weren't there and it's perfectly legal in the pokemon universe for kids to go and do whatever they want. Her house was physically flawless, since she super talented at building... and at everything else for that matter. Anyway, back to the story, the girl in question arose from her bed. She was super beautiful, with her long, shiny rainbow hair that reached her ankles and beautiful sparkling eyes that could change colour depending on her mood. Not to mention, she also had GINORMOUS boobs, but that's besides the point. The girl's name was Moonlight Amethyst Spectra Rainbow Gold Silver Ruby Sapphire Emerald Diamond Pearl Alpha Omega Element Marianna Susan Dolce Fantasia Luna Beauty Rose Flower Angel Raven Ebony Heart Dream Titania Dental Floss Quartz Savanna Aurora Flitter Twilight Shine Allure May Star Glow Noble Umbra Akuma Princess Aura Wish, but to same everyone from oxygen deprivation, her name was shortened to Moonlight. She dressed herself in beautiful clothes, which, yes, she made and ate breakfast, which she also made (duh). After readying herself for the day, she made her outside, inhaling the beautiful fresh air, and walked to the lab, where Professor Oak was waiting to give her a starter pokemon. She excitedly though to herself, would she choose Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle? She didn't know, since she loved all pokemon and all pokemon loved her! When she finally got to the laboratory, she was greeted by her arrogant rival, who we are supposed to hate because he's mean to her. His name was name was Gary Oak and he was the biggest jerk that Moonlight had ever met. The boy was leaning against the door, blocking her way inside.

"Excuse me," our hero said politely. Gary smirked, "No way! I'm letting a loser like you get a pokemon!" Several bystanders, who just happened to be there, gasped at the rude comment. She was just loved by everyone and she just loved everyone back! Moonlight frowned, "Please let me in," she said, totally not being unlikable, "I'd really like to get my starter. It would be my only friend after my parents... abandoned me." She totally wasn't forcing her angsty, depressing backstory on anyone or anything like that. The bystanders from before started crying in sympathy for her.

"How can you be so cold-hearted?!," one yelled at Gary. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," he scoffed because he is an asshole, "I'm still not letting you through."Just then, his grandfather, who was Professor Oak himself, came outside.

"Gary!," the professor yelled, startling his grandson, "I can't believe you! You should be ashamed of yourself!" After scolding the boy and, yes, beating his own grandson over the head with the newspaper, who he clearly didn't like as much as YOU shouldn't like him, he turned to Moonlight.

"I'm terribly sorry," Oak said kindly, "Come in, my dear. Of course you can have a pokemon." He led the girl inside the lab. Gary followed behind, sulking to himself with an ugly pink lump on his head. They went to a table, with three pokeballs on it.

"Inside of these pokeballs are the three starter pokemon," Professor Oak explained, "You may choose anyone you like." At this point, Moonlight had made up her mind. She picked up the ball containing... Charmander!

"Charmander, I see," Oak nodded, "Good choice." Moonlight's eyes turned a bright pink in happiness. Excited to meet her new, and sadly, only best friend, she opened the ball. A yellow, sparkling charmander popped out and wagged its tail happily.

"Oh my!," the professor exclaimed, "This pokemon is shiny! That is quite rare! Congratulations Miss Moonlight!" The girl smiled as the charmander jumped into her arms."Thank you so much!," she beamed, " I think I'll call him Solaris!"

"Tch," Gary snorted, interrupting her excitement, "My pokemon's going to be way better than yours!" He snatched a ball off the table and tossed it on the ground. A regular squirtle came out. The water creature looked at Gary, then turned its head away in resentment.

"It seems that Squirtle doesn't like you," Oak stated. His grandson gritted his teeth in anger, "Squirtle! Use water gun on that charmander now!" The turtle pokemon, of course ignored him, because everyone hates Gary, right? As the trainer and pokemon argued, Moonlight and Solaris left the lab. Once outside, the girl set her pokemon gently on the grass.

"Okay," she said, "You and I are going to have an awesome adventure!" Solaris nodded enthusiastically. The duo hugged, since they were just the best of friends, and set off for route one because the story needs to go somewhere. Unbeknownst to them, a team rocket grunt was stalking them from afar. This was because she had magical powers to talk to pokemon, and transform into pokemon, and heal pokemon, and use telekinesis, and get free wi-fi, and be super talented at everything, and use her magical singing voice to summon legendary pokemon, and every other power under the sun, and Team Rocket just knew she had these powers because the plot says so. The grunt pulled a walkie-talkie from his belt.

"Boss," he said, "I've found the girl." He continued to remain stationary in his hiding place instead of attacking her because unexplained reasons. But they should be totally obvious to YOU! Anyway back to Moonlight, her and Solaris continued innocently down the path that was there because the author put it there. Viridian City was just up ahead and instead of being productive, we'll just skip ahead. The girl and pokemon arrived in the city, earning the attention from everyone who lays eyes on her. Within seconds, a mobs of people surrounded her, screaming things like "OMG SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!," and "MARRY ME!," and "SHE HAS A SHINY CHARMANDER OMG SHE'S SO KEWL!" Solaris clung to her leg, as Moonlight began to feel uncomfortable around all these people. Luckily, the crowd dispersed a bit, giving her some space. Suddenly a wave of emotion hit our hero, reminding her of her dark, depressing past.

"I'm sorry!," she cried out to the crowd, totally not being over-dramatic, "I can't be around all of you, even though I would love to!" The crowd gasped, worried that they somehow hurt this poor, innocent angel of a girl. Moonlight put a hand over her mouth as she began to cry.

"I just can't be around the world that has abandoned me!" With that, our hero ran of to a forest because she's deep and mysterious and, oh, did I mention emo? Anyway, she arrived in the heart of the forest and collapsed on her knees, breaking into sobs because she was sad all of the sudden. Solaris wrapped his stubby arms around her to comfort her.

"Oh Solaris," Moonlight whimpered, "I just don't know what to do! I can't be around people, for my complex feeling just won't allow it!"

"Char...," the charmander signed understandingly. The two sat in silence as the trees around them swayed quietly in the breeze. After a while, Moonlight felt better (oh thank God!) and the two headed backed to the city. The crowd had dispersed so luckily there were no pesky humans to deal with. I mean, Moonlight was so deep and emotionally scarred that people were like kryptonite. Anyway, since our hero was a trainer now, her first objective was to collect badges. Luckily, Viridian City had a gym, which the girl and her pokemon found there way over to. Moonlight attempted to open the door which she soon found was locked. Just then, an old lady walked up to her.

"I'm sorry dearie," the elder began, "The gym leader isn't here."

"Oh, that's okay!," Moonlight chirped optimistically, "I can come back when he or she is!" Moonlight had such a positive outlook on people! The old lady, however, didn't want to disappoint the girl.

"Dear," she said worriedly, "I'm so sorry that you couldn't have your battle. You look like such a strong trainer." Moonlight smiled, "Don't worry. I don't mind!" The lady still wasn't convinced, so she presented the girl with a pokeball.

"Here," she said, handing it to our hero, "For you! Make sure you treat it well!" Of course she would. The pokeball opened revealing a shiny victini! How an old lady got a shiny victini is unexplained but she had one, so there!

"Oh my goodness!," Moonlight exclaimed, "Thank you so much!" But the lady had disappeared (she's secretly a ninja, but she's not relevant to the story). The girl looked around, but still didn't see her, even with her magical x-ray vision powers, so thanks to her blissful ignorance and the plot needing to hurry the hell up, Moonlight, Solaris, and the shiny victini, who was given the totally not mary-sue-ish nickname Starglow Victory Light, continued on their exciting, relevant to life journey!

 **I hope you enjoyed this... stuff. Please leave a review if you feel like it! Constructive criticism is always welcome, just please don't be rude or I'll roll down an escalator... that's going UP!**

 **Anyways, bye!**


	2. The Battle With Brock!

**Authors note: Holy crap, you guys are awesome! I had just finished my exams and I checked the reviews, and you epic people had read mah thing! And I finally learned how to make new chapters! Holy frack, it's a revolution! Anyways, thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy this brand-freaking-new chapter! Enjoy!~**

 **Crap I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own Pokemon! Please don't sue me!**

After spending the night camping in Viridian Forest, they continued traveling to their next destination, but since nothing interesting happened, we'll just go ahead. Our hero soon arrived at the next town, Pewter City. Her pokemon were in their pokeballs, since I'm too lazy to include them whenever something happens. The girl looked around at the city and people in it in awe... wait, wasn't she emotionally unstable a minute ago? Whatever, she's Moonlight Amethyst Spectra Rainbow Gold Silver Ruby Sapphire Emerald Diamond Pearl Alpha Omega Element Marianna Susan Dolce Fantasia Luna Beauty Rose Flower Angel Raven Ebony Heart Dream Titania Dental Floss Quartz Savanna Aurora Flitter Twilight Shine Allure May Star Glow Noble Umbra Akuma Princess Aura Wish after all, she can be whatever the bleep she wants! The young girl made her way through Pewter, ignoring the mob of crazed boys and paparazzi. She was just _that_ popular. Finally, she found the gym, which she immediately entered because she wants to be the very best like no one ever was, although she already was because she just freaking can! Inside were a couple of trainers, one of which jumped in front of her and demanded a battle.

"You're, like, one million light-years away from facing Brock!," he challenged. Moonlight put one of her small, delicate hands (which she could lift up a semi-truck with) on her chin.

"Actually," she corrected, "Light-years are a form of measurement, not time." Yeah, I know right? Not only was Moonlight super beautiful and talented and strong and stuff, but she was also super smart, with an IQ of 12... BILLION! The young boy's jaw literally hit the floor in amazement, because apparently she was, like, the smartest person he'd ever met.

"OMG!," he cried, "YOU'RE SO SMART AND BEAUTIFUL AND AWESOME! WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" Our hero giggled and politely declined, to which the trainer totally didn't freak out about. Bidding a farewell to the boy, Moonlight continued through the gym, and since she was like super awesome, none of the other trainers battled her. Finally she made it to Brock. His eyes were closed, so it kind of looked like he was sleeping, but since Moonlight knew everything, she knew he wasn't. The gym leader took one look at the young girl and had the biggest bone- um, I mean, moment of... loving somebody ever. But if I said what he really had, I would've said it literally hit the ceiling! He cringed in absolute pain when it did. In fact, he thought he would have to replace the roof because it legitimately almost went through it. Ha ha, oops. After that moment of irrelevant shenanigans, the battle was initiated. The judge stood on the sidelines of the battlefield.

"Pewter City's Gym Leader, Brock!," he announced, "Versus Moonlight Amethyst Spectra Rainbow Gold Silver Ruby Sapphire Emerald Diamond Pearl Alpha Omega Element Marianna Susan Dolce Fantasia Luna Beauty Rose Flower Angel Raven Ebony Heart Dream Titania Dental Floss Quartz Savanna Aurora Flitter Twilight Shine Allure May Star Glow Noble Umbra Akuma Princess Aura Wish from Pallet Town!" The judge immediately passed out from lack of oxygen. No one really gave a crap though, because this story's all about Moonlight! Striking a pose, Brock sent out his first pokemon, a level 12 geodude.

"KJHDFGDKJHVGDFKJGHBSDFGUHVKJZSHFDJBSFDJGSIEUFY!," the rock pokemon screeched. With a determined look in her now cobalt eyes, our hero sent out her beloved charmander, Solaris.

"Alright Solaris!," Moonlight shouted, "Please (she uses manners!) use Judgement!" Yes, Solaris knows Judgement. Know why? Cause he's Moonlight's pokemon! That's why! The fire lizard pokemon obeyed without question, and seconds after using the move, Geodude fainted. Brock squinted his already closed eyes in determination, clutching a pokemon in his hand, then sent out his second, and last pokemon, Onix.

"VHDSCDBCFYUWUVUYGSOIUGDFDIWAFFLEUGYROIGUFYFUY!," it screeched like its unconscious rock brethren.

"Onix!," Brock demanded, "Use Tackle!" The rock snake did so, slamming its massive body into its opponent, only to bounce harmlessly off. Moonlight struck a pose like the anime girl she is and yelled, "Alright Solaris! Please use Flamethrower!" At his trainer's command, fire shot out of the charmander's mouth, burning Onix and half the field in the process. The rock snake fainted instantly, even though it had a type advantage over fire... Oh well! Once returning his pokemon to its pokeball, Brock nodded his head in upmost respect, a sign of accepting defeat from a worthy trainer, as Moonlight hugged and congratulated her own pokemon. The gym leader walked over to the duo.

"Congratulations Moonlight Amethyst Spectra Rainbow Gold Silver Ruby Sapphire Emerald Diamond Pearl Alpha Omega Element Marianna Susan Dolce Fantasia Luna Beauty Rose Flower Angel Raven Ebony Heart Dream Titania Dental Floss Quartz Savanna Aurora Flitter Twilight Shine Allure May Star Glow Noble Umbra Akuma Princess Aura Wish," Brock inhaled loudly, nearly sucking all of the oxygen in the room into his lungs, "You have earned the Boulder Badge. You and your pokemon are amazing indeed, for you could conquer the world!" Luckily since Moonlight was just the best, she would never do such a thing. The younger trainer stood up after returning Solaris back into its ball.

"Thank you sir," she replied sweetly, causing Brock to have a giant nosebleed, "You and your pokemon were amazing." A sad looked then crossed her face while her eyes turned a deep dark blue, "I'm just sorry they got hurt." The memory of her powers resurfaced, specifically, her power to heal pokemon, "Oh, I know!" The girl placed her hands over Brock's balls (HIS POKEBALLS, YOU PERVERT!) and began to sing a song about healing, which wasn't cliche or anything. Suddenly, a soft glow enveloped the capsules. This meant that the pokemon contained in them were completely healed. Brock stared in wonder.

"Whoa!," he exclaimed at the miraculous sight. Moonlight shrugged her narrow shoulders slightly.

"It's no big deal," she admitted modestly, "It's just one of the many powers I've been burdened with... After all," Tears welled up in her eyes, "They're why my parents left me!" The girl began sobbing uncontrollably. They weren't loud, gross sobs either, and it didn't sound like Rarity on steroids. The gym leader gasped and wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Oh Moonlight!," he cried, "How dare anyone in this world mistreat you! I am truly sorry that you had to experience the awful hell you must have been put through! It brings agony to my heart to hear such sins committed to a beautiful angel such as yourself!" They cried, embracing each other for comfort.

"Thank you Brock," Moonlight sniffled, "Thanks to you my faith in humanity is restoring!" The two separated to look each other in the eyes (well, Brock's eyes were still closed, but you get the point).

"Oh Moonlight," the gym leader said, "I wish you the best of luck on your journey. May you always be successful!" He reached into his pocket and presented her with a badge and a pokeball, "Here. The Pewter City Gym Badge." He placed the badge into the girl trainer's smooth hands.

"And since you're a fragile angel, I want to give you a pokemon that's been passed down through my family for centuries." The ball as well was placed in her hands, "Good luck." Moonlight nodded gratefully.

"Thanks Brock. I will always remember you and the battle we had," and with that the girl left the gym, leaving a completely lovestruck Brock behind. Once outside, Moonlight explored the rest of the city before leaving, and since the plot still needs to hurry it up, we'll skip to something important. After reaching the city limits, Moonlight decided to meet her new pokemon/ best friend. The pokeball opened in her hand, revealing a Diancie (it was also shiny because this is Moonlight after all)!

" _Hello Moonlight!_ ," the rock fairy said using its telepathy. This wasn't a surprise to the girl, since she could already talk to pokemon, " _My name is Jewel Shine. I've heard amazing things about you from my fellow legendary pokemon_." Moonlight gasped, "You know them!" Jewel Shine nodded, " _Yes. We go to lunch every Tuesday. But that's besides the point_ ," Her tone changed to an urgent plea, " _Please Moonlight, you must listen to me!_ " Moonlight already was, since she's an amazing listener. The fairy continued, " _You are in grave danger! Several evil organizations are after you! They want to use and abuse you just like your parents did!_ " Memories of her traumatic past instantly began haunting her, causing Moonlight's eyes to fill with tears.

"No!," the trainer cried, covering her face with her hands. Jewel Shine placed a hand comfortingly on her new trainer's shoulder.

" _Don't worry_ ," she comforted, " _I'm here to protect you_." The girl immediately stopped crying and hugged the diancie to her (enormous) chest.

"Thank you!," she said excitedly, "I'm going to try to be the best trainer and friend I can be to you!" The rock fairy smiled, " _You already are_." After the _touching_ embrace, Jewel returned to her pokeball, as Moonlight continued on her merry way. The next destination was Mt. Moon, to which our lovely protagonist was already heading to.

 **Hai friend! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for the inappropriate-ness, in case you weren't expecting it, but it is T rated after all. There's a chance that I _might_ use bad profanity, but I'll try to avoid that! Anywayz, thanks so much for the advice, the nice comments, the faves, and all the other kewl things you guys have done! Please review if you feel like it, if you don't that's totally cool too!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meltdown at Misty's!

**Howdy y'all! I have way too much free-time now that I'm on summer break, so you can expect very frequent updates! Thank you all so much for everything, and I really hope you enjoy this chappie!Oh, just one quick question: If you could cuddle with any carnivorous animal that wouldn't bite off your frontal lobe, what would it be? I would totally cuddle with a polar bear, cause I'm Canadian, eh? ( ha ha damn you stereotypes)Anyway, onwards!** ********************************************************************************************

Whilst continuing her travels to Mt. Moon, she remained oblivious to the several Team Rocket grunts hiding in the bushes, all squabbling away like children over who would marry her, because Pokemon is a kids game and I can't say rape.  
"OMG did you see her? She was so hot!"

"She has huge boobs!"

"Holy crap, I think I just wet my pants!"

"Quiet!," one of the grunts commanded. Silence quickly replaced the banter, as all the grunts looked at him. The boss grunt continued, "Nobody's marrying the girl! Our job is to capture her and bring her to Giovanni so he can exploit her powers! Do I make myself clear?" The other grunts nodded disappointedly, bowing their heads to the ground, as the boss continued to stalk the young trainer. Meanwhile, Moonlight was skipping innocently to Mt. Moon so she could arrive in Cerulean City to earn her secondth badge. The mountain loomed ominously overhead, casting its dark shadow on the girl, as if it was foreshadowing something bad. Moonlight paid no heed to this as she continued her journey, stopping at the gaping mouth that led inside of Mt. Moon's long twisting caverns. Luckily, Moonlight's eyes could also glow in the dark, so she was pretty much covered. Showing no fear, she entered, humming a melodic tune (that she made) to herself. A few trainers who were just trying to catch some strong pokemon, turned to see the girl, as if she was a magnet, dragging their gazes away from the tasks at hands. Even the stupid dumb zubats (which she loved by the way, because she loves all pokemon) stopped flapping around to listen to her song. The walk through the cave was quite peaceful, with her glowing eyes lighting up her path, revealing every nook and cranny of the caverns. The tranquillity was soon gone when three Rocket grunts jumped into her path, thus blocking her way. In a matter of seconds, they surrounded the girl, crushing any hope of escape. Moonlight gasped. Even though she had never seen a Team Rocket grunt before, she automatically knew what they looked like since she was smart like that. One of the grunts spoke up, his tone menacing.

"Alright kid, yer comin' with us!" Moonlight clenched her fists determinedly, ready for a fight.

"No way, you loser!," she shouted, "I'll never lose to crooks like you!" Enraged, the grunts sent out their pokemon, which were zubats obviously. Moonlight returned the smirk before sending out Starglow Victory Light (in case you forgot, it's the victini).

"Starglow Victory Light!," she yelled, "Please use Searing Shot!" Her pokemon did so, shooting fire at the opposing pokemon, causing them to faint instantly in a screeching blue mass. However, Moonlight was still a little sad since she had hurt the poor zubats. She held her now-glowing hand out, healing the bat creatures simultaneously.

"Be free!," the trainer ordered. They did just so, hauling their bodies off of the cave floor and flapping away in a shrieking horde to join the cavern's multitude of other zubats. Although their cries were unintelligible to a regular human, Moonlight knew they were saying "Thank you kind, brave girl!" After watching the newly freed pokemon fly away, she turned to the grunts, who were completely dumbstruck.

"Now leave me alone!," she shouted. Her enemies stood their ground however. The grunt that seemed to be the head of the group sneered, "No way! If we bring you in the boss'll give us a promotion!" He stepped closer to trembling girl, pulling a taser from his belt, "You're coming with us no matter what!" Moonlight gasped in a mixture of shock and defeat, realizing that she didn't have a chance and began to cry hopelessly.

"Please!" she pleaded, "Don't make me relive my tragic childhood!" The grunt showed no heart however, continuing to advance on the young trainer, like a meowth to a rattata. She was backed up against the wall, allowing no escape. It was hopeless, she would be used, just like she was when she was younger. Suddenly, Jewel Shine burst out of her pokeball.

" _Leave her alone!_ ," The rock fairies' yell was accompanied by a Moonblast, sending the grunts flying away into oblivion. The pokemon's anger quickly turned into concern for her trainer, " _Moonlight! Are you okay?_!," the diancie asked. Her trainer gave a small nod in confirmation as Jewel Shine sighed in relief.

"Thank you Jewel," Moonlight smiled and said the most not-cheesy thing ever, "You saved my feelings and...," she added totally not over-dramatically, "my heart." The two friends embraced each other, before Jewel Shine returned to her pokeball and our hero continued. Soon after, the entrance was near, light filtering into the depths of the seemingly endless caverns. The brightness outside was blinding, but Moonlight's eyes were like built-in sunglasses, so she didn't mind. Cerulean City was not far away and was reached in a short amount of time. The city itself wasn't anything spectacular, but our young trainer treated it like it was because she's just so nice. Her first (and last) objective was to challenge the gym leader because that's what all good trainers do, and since Moonlight was an AMAZING trainer, she obviously did so. The gym's interior looked like a public swimming pool, with several people swimming inside it. She made her way to the podium were the gym leader was supposed to be, carefully treading for she did not want to slip on the deck, nor did anyone else want her to slip. YOU especially should not want her to slip. As she walked, some random dude in a tight speedo pulled himself out of the pool and onto the deck in front of her.

"Hey girl," he said, his voice sounding that of a surfer's, "Misty's up ahead. She pretty tough, but I know you can beat her." Yes, this man had completely stated the obvious, but he so desperately wanted a chance to talk to this angel of a girl. Of course Moonlight knew this right away, but she didn't say anything to offend the guy, only smiled politely and walked ahead. The swimmer man was no longer relevant, although he had salvaged almost a minute fulfilling what he knew would become the most important moment in his history... Moving on! Moonlight stood before Misty at the end of the gym. Misty looked like a total b*tch, but our hero wasn't one to judge based on looks. She was so nice after all.

"Alright!," the gym leader exclaimed, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard compared to Moonlights melodic one, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'll try my best," the younger girl said modestly. What an angel! The two sent out there pokemon, Misty's staryu and Moonlight's charmander.

"Hah!," Misty snorted rudely, "You'll be beat me with that loser pokemon, you big lose-!"  
The gym leader's banter was cut off at the sight of her staryu fainting at a Flamethrower attack. Her jaw hung slack before she regained her composure. She growled like a wounded ursarang as she violently yanked another pokeball off her belt, not even noticing the white light around Solaris. Moonlight gasped in shock, Solaris had evolved into Charmeleon!

"Alright buddy," the young trainer cheered her newly-evolved pokemon on, "I know you can do this!"

"Charmeleon!," the fire lizard shouted excitedly. The next pokemon that was sent out by Misty was her starmie.

"Starmie!," the red-head shouted harshly, "Use Water Gun NOW!" At the demand, a small jet of water flew out of the star pokemon's gem, hitting Solaris directly in the chest. He didn't take much damage however, as he didn't want to disappointed his trainer.

"Alright!," Moonlight shouted confidently, "Use Super Mega Ultra Uber Light Attack!" A brilliant blinding light swirled like mist around the charmeleon's mouth, solidifying into a sphere before shooting out at its opponent. It was legit too! Seriously! The impact of the attack caused the starmie to fly backwards into the water, its unconscious body splashing its master.

"Hey!," Misty yelled, "Watch it, you stupid loser starfish loser!" Sadness touched Moonlight's lips at the sight of the trainer insulting her injured pokemon. Of course our kind had to interject.

"You shouldn't treat Starmie that way," she said firmly. The gym leader shot her a sneery look, "Starmie doesn't care! Right Starmie?" The pokemon in question hauled its star-shape body onto the pool deck.

"Mie," it bubbled sadly in response, but Moonlight really knew it was saying, "Please help me." The young trainer furrowed her brows in anger.

"Misty!," she shouted, "I demand that you let Starmie be free!"

Misty snorted, "No way dumbass, Starmie's mine! Ha ha! Dumbass!" The gym leader began to laugh rudely, pointing her finger at the young girl. The younger trainer's eyes welled up with tears, she was so sensitive after all! She was immediately reminded of her dark, sad past for some reason and started crying. Almost instantly, some of the other trainers looked to see what was causing the commotion, soon to find out that the beautiful girl from earlier was crying her eyes out (gracefully though). The same swimmer whom she had met earlier approached the two.

"Hey!," he asked, voice full of concern, "Why's she crying?"

"Cause she's a loser!," the gym leader shot back snarkily. The swimmer gasped, "How dare you! This girl is not a loser! She's an angel!" The response was a snort from the red-head. But, as luck would have it, numerous people came inside the gym and around the crying girl, drawn to her by her cries (which they could for some reason hear all the way outside). Misty's face blushed as red as her hair, embarrassed by the negative attention directed at her for making the girl cry. Said girl stood in the midst of the crowd, still sobbing with her face in her hands as people hugged her and comforted her. She was just so likable, not _annoying_ at all. The gym leader grit her teeth in frustration.

"Okay!," she snapped earning Moonlight's attention, "I'll give you the badge!"/

"And?," the younger girl sniffled, almost cheekily, which she wasn't being because she was sad and distressed for the starmie's sake. Misty rolled her eyes as she let out a loud groan, "And Starmie." The crowd whistled and cheered, watching the girl receive the badge and pokemon.

"Thank you Misty," Moonlight smiled, "I'm so glad we got to battle." She reached out her hand to shake the gym leader's, only to have it slapped away.

"Sure, sure, whatever kid," the red-head snarked whilst shoving, like, eleven cigars in her mouth and lighting them simultaneously . Luckily, for Misty's safety, our hero wasn't affected by the rude display and exited the gym, followed by the other fifty people that manage to pack themselves on the pool deck. The outside air never smelled so sweet, since Misty smelt like fish and cocaine. She decided her next objective was to cross nugget bridge to visit Bill the PC operator. She knew who Bill was even though she had never heard of him before because she's smart. Nugget Bridge wasn't very far away, a quick walk to it would only take a couple minutes. The journey continued!

********************************************************************************************  
 **Well, that was something. By the way I DON'T HATE MISTY! I love her very much in fact, she's an awesome character, but for the sake of satire, I made her look like a b*tch. Sorry, please don't hate me! D:**


End file.
